


Red, the Color of Evil

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Lena gets jealous of Louie and Webby's relationship and makes a plan of her own that she isn't even sure she's on board with.





	1. Chapter 1

"Aww c'mon, it was just a prank,” Lena rolled her eyes at Louie as he failed to pick himself off from the ground.

“That was not a prank… That… Was… A shove down… Stairs,” Louie panted and held his head in one hand. 

“It was a prank but you’re just a big baby,” Lena huffed.

“You could have killed me!” Louie’s eyes shot onto her.

“Oops, my bad,” she smirked. Louie looked at her, still confused.

“Wh…. What is it that you want from me? Money? Pain? I-I just-” he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Mmm I think you might have an idea,” her eyes flickered on him. Louie still didnt have a clue. 

“Look, Lena… Whatever game you’re playing… It isn’t funny. To anyone,” Louie slowly got himself up, “what do you think Webby would think?”

Lena quickly glared at Louie and picked him up with her magic. “You listen and you listen good punk. You are not to tell Webby a single thing about this or else I will, and you know I will, kill you,” her eyes flashed red.

“L-Lena are you okay? You even thinking straight? Wh-what’s with your eyes…?” Louie quaked.

“Nothing is wrong!” her magic grip tightened around him, “now promise!”

“Lena I-”

"Promise!!” the grip squeezed even harder to the point where he could barely breathe.

“I- I-… W-Webby…” Louie choked.

“Promise,” she kept her glare.

“Cant… Speak.”

“Oh fine. Such a baby,” she rolled her eyes and loosened it. 

"This is about Webby… Isn’t it,” he coughed. Lena froze.

“And whatever do you mean by that?”

"She’ll never ever like you if she found out what you’re doing."

Lena’s eyes flashed even brighter red, “That’s why she won’t. Now promise you won’t tell her or else I WILL kill you!” she screamed, the magic tightening and the room appearing darker.

“Okay! Okay! Okay! I…. I promise I won’t tell her,” he gave in.

“I dont believe you,” the red now surrounded her eyes like smoke.

“What?! What more do you want from me?!” Louie asked.

"Say it again,” she demanded.

“I promise! I promise! I promise! Please just… Dont hurt her,” he hung his head. Lena paused, the smoke fading from her left eye. Her hand slipped from her amulet and the magic surrounding Louie disappeared and he fell with a thud.

“I…” Lena looked down at her hands.

“Lena… What the heck is… Going through your head?” he asked, panting, “you’ve never…. Acted like this…. Before…”

“No! I- shut up! I…. Im going,” Lena spun around and lept out the window. Louie rushed himself and saw that she disappeared in a flash of red light. Louie frowned. 

This… This wasn’t Lena. Sure, she had threatened him before, even hurt him too but… This… This wasn’t her. She would never knowingly do this…

Plus the red.

The red wasn’t her.

Ever since he first knew she had magic, it was blue and sometimes, sometimes even purple, never red. 

Something was up.

He knew.

Now he just had to figure it out.

“Louie? What the- who did this to you?"

That was Webby.  
Crap.


	2. Bad at hiding things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie is bad at keeping secrets, even when threatened

“Who did this to you?” Webby helped Louie walk down the hall of the manor, covered in bruises and a bloody beak. 

“I… Cant… Say,” he held a hand against his forehead. 

“Why? Dont remember?” Webby asked. As they approached the couch in the TV room Webby sat him down on the couch and got ice packs. 

“Uh… Yeah… I dont remember…” Louie played with his thumbs as she dug through the freezer. 

“That could be the sign of a concussion. What happened?” Webby placed ice packs on his legs and gave one for him to place on his head, which he did. 

“I… Fell…a lot,” Louie bit his lower lip. 

“Fell? A lot?” Webby didnt buy it. 

“Im telling the truth,” which, technically he was. “What can I say, Im a klutz.”

“Klutz? Louie, you are many many things, but a person who says the word ‘klutz’ is not one of them. What happened? Now,” she sat herself down across from him. Louie sighed, deciding it would be best to fill her in, even if Lena would kill him. She deserved to know. 

“Something… Something is wrong with Lena,” he fiddled with the ice pack on his head. 

“Lena?” Webby sat up straighter. 

“Her eyes… They weren’t hers. Well- they were hers just… They had this… Red magic… I dunno how to explain it but yeah. She did this,” Louie said. 

“But Lena would never actually hurt anyone, except a villain,” Webby denied the accusation. 

“I know that’s why I’m saying it was her but it wasn’t. Maybe she’s… Possessed I dunno,” he said. Webby pondered his words silently. She glanced back at Louie quickly making eye contact before she stood.

“Do you know where she is?” her tone had grown much more serious. 

“No. She jumped out the window and disappeared,” Louie shrugged again. Another pause.

“I know where she is. C'mon,” she grabbed his wrist, but Louie stopped her. 

“Louie? What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“I-I… I just… She could not just hurt but… Kill either one of us. A-are you sure we should be doing this now? Shouldn’t we… Plan or something?” he stuttered. 

“Louie, Lena is my best friend. She would never do anything to hurt me.” Webby simply said.

“Webby, its not that simple. She nearly killed me and threatened to kill me if I told you I…. I… I just…” he closed his eyes and squeezed her hand. 

“Just what?” she tilted her head and looked at him. 

“I’m just… Scarred…” he admitted. Webby gave a small gasp before putting a hand slowly on his cheek. 

“It’ll be okay. I’ll make sure she won’t hurt you. Maybe you should stay behind and i could go alone-”

“No, you can’t face her alone. I dont trust her,” Louie shook his head, putting on a mask of bravery. 

“I can defend myself, you know that,” Webby said. Louie sighed. 

“Well yeah, but-”

“No ‘but’s. I’m going while you rest in here, okay? Its better this way. She would never ever hurt me,” Webby stated. 

“You dont know that,” Louie crossed his arms. 

“Yes I do. Now get some rest. You’re bruised everywhere. I’ll just… Have a simple chat with her, that’s all. I won’t provoke her or anything. It’ll just be enough for me to figure out what’s wrong. I’ll be back before you know I’m gone,” she smiled. Louie looked unsure but he sighed in defeat. 

“Alright, just be careful,” he said. 

“Of course.” she hugged him before walking away and leaving the manor to go and find Lena.


	3. Stopping By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby goes to check up on Lena

Webby stood outside the door of Lena’s home, anxiously waiting for her to open. She didnt know who or what would be on the other side of the door based on Louie’s words of fear, but she knew she had to face it. Lena could’ve been in danger. She had to do something. 

“Webby? W-what are doing here?” Lena creaked the door open only slightly. 

“Im just checking up on you. I’m bored,” she gave a big cheesy smile to mask her uneasiness. 

“Did Louie tell you to come over?” Lena probed. 

“What? No, he can’t stand you, you know that,” she laughed. 

“Right… Okay… Just gimme a sec.” Lena closed the door and Webby could hear the shuffling of paper, closing of books, and what sounded like a conversation Lena was having with herself. The door opened by itself after a moment and Webby stepped into the familiar dark apartment.

“So what is it that you want to tell me?” Lena asked. 

“Well uh… Lena as you know in many ways you are my total opposite. but you are also my best friend,” she pursed her lips. 

“Im aware,” Lena raised an eyebrow with her familiar smirk. 

“Yeah and that’s just… Fantastic so I thought I’d just… Stop by to see you. You’re so different from me, isn’t that just… Wonderful?” she began to sweat nervously, “so anyway what have you been up to?”

“Oh not much, just mixing potions and such. The usual hexing stuff,” she twirled her bangs with her finger. Webby stared at it with perplexity before Lena noticed her look and stopped, “but enough about me. How have you been? Done anything… Exciting lately?” she asked, crossing her legs. 

“Uh… Me and Louie hit our 2 year anniversary,” Webby said. 

“Right… Him,” her teeth grit and Webby noticed a red spark in her eye.

“Lena, you alright?” Webby asked with concern. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine I’m fine,” the spark died. Webby figured she was just seeing things. 

“Okay uh… I also got accepted into the academy for S.H.U.S.H so that’s fun,” she smiled. 

“That’s really amazing Webs,” Lena smiled at her friend, which made Webby even more suspicious. Since when did she ever fully smile at her like that?

“We should celebrate by getting some fries or something,” Lena stood and started to put on her sweater. 

“Lena, you okay? You seem way too… Happy to be you,” she laughed nervously. 

“Why do you ask?” her eye twitched. 

“I-I don’t know. Because I… Care?” She stepped back. 

“Did Louie put you up to this?” the red spark came back. 

“What? No, I told you. He gas nothing to do with this. Lena what is going on?!” Webby asked. 

“Nothing is going on! Everything is fine,” she smiled again. 

“Lena, you aren’t acting like yourself. As your friend please, just tell me,” Webby held her friends hand and Lena’s whole face went red. 

“It was Louie wasn’t it?! Oh I’ll kill him,” she started out of her apartment but Webby blocked the door. 

“Lena no! Stop this this instant! You don’t know what you’re doing,” Webby stood up to her. Lena’s gaze scowled down at her, red smoke rising from her eyes. 

“Webby move or you will be moved,” she spoke directly and darkly. 

“N-no… I can’t let you do this. Not to him,” she stood her ground. 

“Webby. Now,” she snapped. 

“Please. Whatever this is, cut it out now,” Webby pleaded. Lena glowered and clutched her amulet which opened the door and Webby fell with a thud. Lena stepped over her and headed over to the mansion. Webby hastily got herself up and stood in front of Lena. 

“I can’t let you do this,” she said. 

“Neither can I you,” Lena shoved Webby aside with her magic and continued her pace. Webby got up, got in her way again and Lena threw her aside with magic harder than before. 

“Oh- what did Louie ever do to you anyway?!” Webby picked herself up and stood in front of her again. 

“I don’t have to say,” she stared icily at her, the red smoke getting darker and more abundant. 

“Please, I need to know why so we can fix this. Please,” Webby pleaded. Lena pushed her aside with her hands and kept her stride with balled fists. 

“Come on?! Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?! I thought we were friend! Heck, you were my shadow for awhile! I thought you trusted me! I thought you liked me enough to explain yourself!” Webby tried to not choke on angry tears starting to form due to the scrapes and bruises forming from tumbling so much. 

“Of course I like you Webby! God, I thought that was obvious!” Lena shouted back, “All I’ve done is like you a-and protect you and yet you go on and date that buffoon!” she gestured to no one. Webby furrowed her brow, misunderstanding. 

“Lena, I wasn’t replacing you,” Webby placed a hand on her friends arm, but Lena grabbed her wrist and twisted it backward. 

“That boy doesn’t deserve you. I do!” she trusted Webby back into the ground, red hot tears streaming from her eyes. Webby looked at her friend with dazed eyes. 

“L-Lena I…” she was too stunned to speak. 

“Shut it. I got myself some work to do,” she peered at her fried with a look that was so poisonous, so evil Webby knew it couldn’t have been her. 

“Wait Lena-” Webby got herself up but Lena picked her up with magic without looking back to her. 

“I said to shut it! God, you are just so obnoxious. What does it take to get you to give up! You are not getting in my way, you hear?!” Lena brought Webby close with her magic. 

“Lena, this isn’t you. Please… Snap out of it,” Webby begged with soft tears streaming down her face. As she looked into her face she saw the red smoke flicker and for a second… She saw Lena. The real Lena. 

“Please…” she begged. Another flicker, but it didn’t last as soon it let like Lena as a whole became swallowed up by the red. 

“Leave me alone,” she raised her hand and heaved Webby into a tree and everything went dark.


	4. Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes back to McDuck Manor.

Louie was on the edge of his dear ever since Webby walked out the door. It wasn’t safe, she knew that. Yet she carried on anyway. Such a Webby thing to do. The wheels in his mind spun and spun, weaving tales of anxiety. Louie held himself and tried to get his mind off of what could’ve happened, but nothing was successful. Those had started at five minutes. 

Now it was thirty. Too long, he knew. He had to go. He had to do something to help. 

A knock at the door made him jump in surprise. 

“Webby!” he went to the door. 

‘Wait… Why would Webby knock? She lives here?’ the thought occured to him. He placed his hand on the door knob when it suddenly turned bright orange and burnt his hand. 

“Ow- what the-?!” he stepped back when the door swung open. 

“Lena,” he glared at the figure in the doorway, “where is Webby? What did you do to her?!”

“Webbigail is a little… Busy at the moment,” Lena smirked and let herself in, “if I were you, I’d be worried about myself because you’re in bigggg trouble now,” the door slammed behind her in red magic. 

“Oh god… What did you do to her?” he fumbled back and looked at her, “do… Do you not see what you’ve done?!” 

Lena picked him up with dark, solid red magic. “Oh she’ll find it in her heart to forgive me,” she threw him across the room and into the stairs with a loud thud. A loud ringing broke out in his ears and when he opened his eyes he saw Lena being almost consumed by the red smoke.

If he had needed an indication before that this wasn’t really Lena, this was it. 

“No… She… Wont,” he grunted, trying to get himself up but his body throbbed and he had no strength within him. “Who… Even are you Lena?”

“Why I’m still me. I sure hope you didn’t forget that,” the magic picked him up again and moved him over to her. 

“No. This isn’t you. If it was you wouldn’t hurt Webby. The Lena I know might have hated me, but she would never hurt Webby. Lena, you don’t know what you’re doing,” Louie looked at her eyes, which were now nothing but smoky candy red orbs. 

“Trust me, I know im gonna enjoy th-” Lena was interrupted by the loud gawking of Huey at the top of the stairs. Lena barely glanced at them and he was trapped in a red cage that electrocuted at the touch. 

“Oh- what the heck do you want form me?! My pain? My family’s pain? Suffering? Death?” Louie snarled. The demented Lena looked at Louie and laughed. 

“I want you to suffer. I want you to look and stand in her shadow and watch as she remains with other people. I want you to suffer the pains of the thousands of needles you feel when you screw up a spell. If you really cared about her, you’d do what I’m asking. I want you to know how it feels to be possessed as-”

“As you are now? Yeah I get it. You’re possessed. Look, Lena this isn’t you. You’re… Down there somewhere so c'mon… Lena please listen. Webby wouldn’t want this. Please stop. You don’t know what you’re doing. Whatever is… Possessing you its just using you,” Louie pleaded. 

“Sorry but I don’t care,” she levitated him high off the ground and started to choke him as she had done before. 

“Hey! Stop that you’ll kill him!!” Huey outcried. Lena didn’t listen. Huey frantically fumbled to get anything. To stop her and reached into his hat for his JWG. Without hesitation he threw it at her and hit the back of her head and Louie fell to th ground. 

“Ow! You pathetic little welp!!” Lena huffed red smoke from her nostrils and Huey’s cage bars became surrounded by pure electricity. “After I pummel your little brother you are also so done for,” she glared. Her eyes went back to where Louie had dropped but he wasnt there. Frantically, she looked around and saw him making a limp for it while texting on his phone. 

“Ah ah ah. That’s enough for you now.” she picked him up and dragged him back, “no escaping. We are going to make sure Webby will never see you ever again, okay?” her voice was a sickeningly sweet one, like an adult talking to a toddler but… Demented somehow. It was horribly unsettling. 

“Lena! Webby isn’t interested in you!” Louie cried out. 

“You don’t know that! You’re the blockade! You’re what’s in my way! I get rid of you and she’ll jump in key arms,” she glared and picked him up by the hoodie with her bare hands. 

“No… She… Wont! Don’t you see?!” he started to cry, “please… No good is coming of this… Not for you… Or Webby…”

“You little punk I oughta just rip that silver tongue of yours right out of your mouth,” she threatened. Louie ran out of words to beg and just continued to cry. Lena smirked and dropped him. 

“Pathetic,” she kicked his side when suddenly the door swung open. 

“Hey! Stop tormenting my brother you dingus!” Dewey cried out. 

“And my boyfriend!” Webby called too. Lena’s head cocked in a way only demons knew. Louie had to hold in a gag, which was pretty easy since he was pretty sure he was about to pass out anyway. 

“You,” she glared at Dewey and he was taken next to his older brother and placed in a cage too, “you can stay so I can add you to my collection. Im calling it the ‘boys I hate more than anything’ collection. You like?”

“Boo!” Huey booed. 

“That is a stupid name,” Dewey booed too. 

“Lena…” Webby said. Lena’s head spun back to her.

“Yes Webby?” she smiled like everything was normal. Like it was just a normal Tuesday and not a scene from Louie’s worst nightmare. 

“What are you doing to him?” Webby spoke softly as she took a step forward. Louie noted the splinters and scrapes all along her sides, knees, and face. 

“Im getting rid of a problem. Go to your room. You shouldn’t see this,” her tone was like that of a parent telling their child to go to their room because they shouldn’t overhear anything. 

“No Lena. I… I think I need to make something clear,” Webby took a step. 

“Maybe later Webs,” Lena picked up Louie by the hoodie with magic this time. 

“No. I need to now and I need you to look at me now,” Webby lifted her chin. 

“Ugh, fine. What?” she rolled her eyes and faced her. Webby gasped at the horror she saw. The smoke, her eyes. Lena had also gone terribly pale, even for her. Plus, she had red veins in her neck. 

“Lena I… I..” she couldn’t speak, still soaking in the horrible picture in front of her. 

“Webby… Leave..” Louie pleaded. 

“Yes. Maybe you should before someone makes you,” Lena lifted one of her fists to make it clear she was reffering to herself. 

“No-! Lena I… I-I-”

“Tick-tock. C'mon,” she glared. 

“I… I don’t like you!” Webby said. 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous. You like me. Its just that he’s in the way, bur once I get rid of him, we can be happy,” she grinned wide. 

“No Lena… That’s not how it works,” Webby shook her head and walked right up to her friend. 

“N-no of course it is. He is the problem. He is the one who is wrong for you. He is the obstacle! B-but I can fix it! We can be! We can be together!” her voice was cracking. 

“Lena no,” Webby put her hand on her friend’s shoulder and the red flickered and Louie fell once again. 

“N-no! I can fix this! I can fix you!” Lena pointed, but the smoke only came back to one eye. 

“You don’t want that Lena,” she said. 

“I do! I do I do I do!” Lena put her hands on her ears and started to tremble. 

“Lena please,” Webby pleaded and followed as Lena stumbled backward. It was clear her inner demon was fighting for control. 

“I need! Need!” Lena started to have tears of her own run down her cheek. 

“Lena, you are beautiful all on your own. You are a wonderful person. Don’t ever forget that. Im sorry but im just not meant to be yours,” Webby put a hand on Lena’s shoulder and for a moment all of the red went away. No cages, no smoke, no horrible eyes. Nothing. Lena looked at her friend with her normal eyes. 

“I…” Lena spoke in her normal voice. 

“Yes?” Webby placed a hand on her friend again, but only a second before Lena passed out completely. 

“She expelled a lot of energy. She probably needs a bed. Huey, do you think you could pick her up?” Webby asked the red brother, but he was going toward Louie. 

“What? After what I just saw?” he genuinely questioned her thought process. He barely had time to get the words out when Lena started to tremble and spaz. 

“Something is wrong. Maybe- maybe whatever was possessing her is trying to leave! Dewey help me!” Webby said. Dewey nodded and they lifted Lena to a sofa. She rested for about two seconds when suddenly her eyes and mouth bled the same shade of red as the smoke and cages and it disappeared into the carpet. 

“Okay… What the hell was that?” Louie and Huey had limped in just to catch a glimpse of that. 

“That… Is called getting rid of your inner demons,” Webby stated, “its one hell of a process.”


	5. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby has to make a decision between her best friend or her boyfriend

“…Its one hell of a process,” Webby laughed nervously and then began to examin her friend. 

“Louie you look tired,” Huey said as Louie continued to lean heavier and heavier on his older brother. 

“Yeah… Y-you’re… You’re right. Maybe I… Should sit down,” suddenly Louie’s already injured knees gave in and he passed out, but Huey was there to catch him. 

“We need to go to a hospital. Now,” Huey sat Louie down on the long stretched out part of the couch and started to examin him too. 

“Y-yeah I agree, but how? Should we call an ambulance?” Webby asked. 

“Driving should be fine for Louie. His heart beat isn’t slowing and his breathing is fine. Dewey, we can take him,”“ Huey nodded at his blue brother, who went to grab the keys to the car. 

"Wait what about Lena? We have no idea what she’s going through, expelling a… Demon like creature thing like that,” Webby said. Huey had to stop and look at her. 

“Webby… You… You need to sort out your priorities,” he stared at her. 

“Its not that i don’t care, its just... Lena doesn't have anyone... Louie does," she said. Huey went quiet for a moment, brewing. 

"…I need to tell Uncle Donald. I’ll be quick. Watch him,” he walked out of the room and Webby sat down just watching them both breathe in and out. 

She couldn’t believe she let this happen. She should’ve known something sooner. She shiuldnt have been so oblivious to everything. Why was she always so stupid and oblivious?! 

She went over to Louie and stroked his head softly, fighting off tears.

“Its gonna be okay Lou. She Wont hurt you anymore,” Her throat tightened at the empty promise. She had no idea what had happened. She had no idea if Lena had meant it. She couldn’t have though, right? Lena would never hurt a fly unless they were a villainous fly that planned to destroy the planet… Right? 

Louie was always scarred of Lena, thigh she never understood. Lena never hurt her, so why would she hurt him?

But she did hurt her. So much she blacked out. Thank goodness Dewey found her in time. Who knows what would’ve happened to them… 

Webby kissed his forehead to remind herself he was there. He was there. It was okay. Lena has stooped. He is there.

She looked at Lena. She was even paler than normal and sweating a lot. Likely overheating. Oh god… Oh god oh god oh god. She felt herself begin to panic and worry. It wasnt okay. Nothing was okay. Why was she always so naive? She always was so naive. She should’ve seen Lena liked her. She could’ve said something sooner. 

Webby stood and began to pace. Why were Dewey and Huey taking so long?! They should’ve been back already. Why she oughta-

“Webby I called an ambulance for Lena but I have the car keys for Louie. Who are you giung with?” Dewey asked in the doorway. 

A decision. Crap. 

She looked back over to them. Louie, her boyfriend for two years now. The person who had been injured both for her and with her. He was always so scarred. He needed her. 

Lena. Her shadow, her best friend for seven… Eight years now. She sacrificed everything for her and now she might be dying. She needed her. 

“Louie!” Dewey stepped aside as Donald quickly went to his nephew. Webby stepped back. 

He had Donald to be there for him. He had his brothers, Uncle Scrooge, everyone. 

Lena needed her to stay. 

“You guys take Louie now. I’ll stay with Lena until we get there,” she simply stated. Dewey looked at her with confusion, but she looked back at him so he knew that she didn’t really want to do this. She didn’t want to have to lake this choice, but Lena needed someone. 

Huey walked in and picked up Louie, but not before giving Webby the dirtiest look she had ever received in her life. She looked down in guilt and shame as Huey took Louie and the family left the room, leaving just her Lena. Webby figured it wouldn’t be long before the ambulance came so she should probably take her outside and wait, but she had no strength to pick her up on her own. Her back and sides stuck hurt from being thrashed into the trees so much, but that didn’t stop her from trying. 

After a minute of struggling and trying someone started to help her. She looked up and it was Scrooge.

“What… Are you doing?” she asked quietly. 

“Someone ought be there fer ye too dearie,” he said. Slowly they took her outside and they sat on the steps waiting, but it wasn’t long before they came. 

As Scrooge and Webby sat in the ambulance he wrapped his earn around her and Webby felt herself let go. She cried. She cried and she cried and she cried and she cried and cried. 

She cried for Louie, she cried for Lena and she cried for herself. She cried for Dewey and Huey, who had to watch their little brother get hurt so often. She cried for Donald who had to deal with all of this so often. She cried for all the people who ever had to stay strong. She cried for all of the people who had been rejected. She cried for the people who had to make hard decisions, because it hurts. Everything hurt and it hurt like hell. Scrooge spoke not a word the whole ride, he just sat there and comforted. 

The ambulance came to a stop and Webby began to try to pull herself together as they took Lena away and told her to stay out. That hurt too, but she knew that’s what happened. That’s what always happened, but it still hurt. 

Scrooge put a hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be okay lass. They’ll be okay,” he said. She looked back at him and hugged him tightly. 

“I hate decisions,” her voice was muffled by his coat but he still understood. 

“I know, I know. Everyone does, but it’ll be okay” they’ll be alright. Nobody is dying. It’ll turn out okay,“ he spoke with such assurity that she couldn’t help but feel a little better. 

It was going to end up alright, even if it didn’t seem like it would. It would.


	6. In the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie wakes up in the hospital

_“If you really loved her, you would leave her.”_

_He took a blow to the chest, her glowing red eyes piercing in his memory._

_“She doesn’t belong with you.”_

_A blow to his head._

_“She would be happy if you were dead.”_

_A toss into the stairs._

_“You’re absolutely useless.”_

_A knife headed rushed toward his head and he flinched for the contact when-_

Louie’s body jerked awake. He reached out for someone, something but nothing was there. His mind started to panic. He was in an unfamiliar room, a loud and sharp beating pounding both within himself. Everything was fuzzy. Where was he? Where was Webby? What happened to Lena?

He felt arms rub his back and slowly his eyes focused into the shape of Uncle Donald rubbing his back when suddenly a swarm of strangers came in and started touching machines and telling him… Something. He could helm they were talking but he couldn’t hear.

Where was Webby? Where was Lena? Where was he? All he remembered was seeing Lena bleed that awful color and Webby saying something before the ringing in his head broke out and everything has gone black. Where was he?!

“Louie calm down. Its okay, its okay. You’re in a hospital,” Louie could finally hear. He looked at his Uncle and grabbed his arm, sobbing.

“I-I d-dreamed-”

“I know Louie, I know,” Donald hugged his nephew as tightly as he could, and Louie continued to sob and sob. Something about hugging Donald always made him want to just give up all of his charades, to just let go and cry.

“D-Donald… I-it hurt. I-it hurt so… So much,” he choked.

“I know Louie, I know, but its okay. You’re safe. You’re safe, I am here. You are safe,” Louie could feel his protectiveness in his voice. It was so soft and warm. He wanted to find those words and wrap himself in them and remain safe forever. No fear, no hurt. Just warmth.

“They told me what happened,” Donald spoke again. Louie nodded slowly. “Im so sorry Lou. That must’ve been awful,” he stroked his head, still not breaking the close embrace. He bobbed his head up and down as he lost the strength to continue to sob.

“Its okay though. Im here. You’ll be okay,” Donald kissed the top of his head and Louie smiled a little as he slowly let go and lied down in the hospital bed. All of the strangers, which he issued to be doctors, had disappeared. Good. For the first time he examined all of his bruises and and scrapes all over himself.

He had bruises all along both arms and scrapes too. He slowly lifted a hand to feel his neck but Donald slowly swiped his hand down and shook his head, which he took as a sign not to mess with it. In his arm, the usual IV went in. He couldn’t she the damage to his legs as he was tucked into the blankets. His head left heavy and light at the same time. He needed to nap.

Not until he saw Webby. Where was Webby?

“D-Donald where is W-web?” he croaked.

“She’s right outside. I’ll tell her to come in,” Donald stuck his head out the door and said something before returning inside, Webby soon following.

“Louie!” Webby hugged him as tight as she could (which was much tighter than Donald could manage) and Louie examined how scratched up she herself was.

“Webby, are you okay?” he softly asked.

“Wh-what me? I-I should be asking g you that. You’re the one who’s in here,” she broke the embrace.

“She got… To you too,” he noted the ripped sleeve and the dirt all along her sleeves and especially on her back.

“I know, but im okay. Its you who im worried about. Are you okay?,” she put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. It felt so warm. Just as warm as Donald’s embrace had been.

“Y-yeah,” was all he could get himself to say.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Donald slipped himself out of the room. Webby chuckled a little.

“He sure is getting better at timing, isn’t he?” she gave him a tired smile and he remarked the heavy bags under her eyes from stress.

“Was i out for long..?” he asked.

“Well… It’s almost been a day, but not quite so that’s a good thing heh,” she ran her fingers through his hair, presumably to style it but she gave up in the matter of seconds. “I’m so sorry this happened Lou. Its all my fault.”

“What- how the heck is it your fault?” Louie genuinely asked.

“I-I mean- I don’t want to sound like- crazy or anything I-I just…” she sighed, “its stupid, I know. I just… Feel like I should’ve seen something in Lena or… I dunno. Im sorry,” she apologized.

“It isn’t you’re fault you’re so lovable,” he squeezed her hand.

“Lovable?” she chuckled tiredly.

“Yeah,” he smiled. A small knock was at the door and Scrooge popped his head in.

“Lass, Lena is awake if you wanted to know,” he said. Webby nodded to herself.

“R-right… I-I think… I’ll stay here though,” Webby said.

“Alright,” Scrooge slipped back into the hallway.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Louie said.

“I know I just… Don’t want to leave you alone or get the wrong message,” she said.

“That you like her more than me?” he raised an eyebrow weakly. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy. He was on a lot of medicine and such.

“Yeah heh….” Webby scratched the back of her neck.

“Webby I’ll be fine,” he smiled, forcing himself to stay awake for just a little while longer.

“A-are you sure? I just want to be sure that I’m here if-… If anything happens,” she sighed and tucked a hair back into place.

“Webby, I’ll be fine. I got Uncle Donald and my brothers to watch out for me. You can see whatever the hell was possessing Lena’s whole thing was. I’ll… I’ll be okay,” he said.

“You sure?” she asked once more.

“Of course. Look, im about to go to sleep so either you leave or I fall asleep. You’re choice,” he yawned and closed his eyes. Webby watched him for a minute, half out of the need to make sure he really was asleep and half to convince herself he was safe. She sighed and headed for Lena’s room.

She knocked softly on the door before entering. Nobody was in the room before her and Lena had a distant look in her eyes as she stared out the window. She was still wearing her choker somehow.

“Hey Lena,” Webby broke her friend’s train of thought.

“Hey,” Lena tried to smirk but it faded into twinges of a frown. Webby sat at the chair by her bed. An awkward silence hung between them, nothing but the beeping of Lena’s heartrate.

“Where is Louie?” Lena spoke quietly.

“Hospital room just down the hall. He’s asleep,” she simply put it.

“Still?” a pause, “I see.”

More silence.

“Lena look,” this time Webby broke the silence, “I’m not mad I just want to understand what the heck happened so… Please. Just… Tell me what the heck was going on.”

“Right, you deserve to know,” Lena sighed with slow nods. Webby sat up in the chair.

“Well… It… It was a month ago I… I realized I… Liked you,” she glanced at her friend but strayed the moment they made eye contact, “I was just… So full of jealousy. I couldn’t stand the thought of you with… Him. It tore me up inside, so… I made a plan to separate you two. I searched in all of my spell books and read of a demon that could “make you into the perfect match for your most desired” and obviously… I took it.“

"At first it was fine. I just started sitting straighter and smiling more at you but every time I was in the room with him the demon’s voice just told me to hurt him. I-I don’t know why but I really felt this burning desire to hurt him everytime I was with him, but often times you were there too, and i cared too much about hurting you to do that.”

“But one day we were alone. I was heading out and he was going to grab a pep and I… Shoved him down the stairs. I didn’t mean to I just… Did. After I left I told him to not try to do that again and it started to tell me things about how I belonged with you and how he would never let me kill him just… Push him out of the way. You would never know, so, like an idiot, I listened. And overtime I listened the more I lost control. The moment I threw you into that tree, I knew it was over. You hated me. So I surrendered to it, and he did what he pleased with me and… Yeah… That’s how we got into this mess.”

Webby was left speechless. It was like all of the 87 languages she knew just slipped her tongue. Everything just felt numb and limp.

“L-le-Lena,” she managed to gather those four letters. The girl in question looked at her.

“I-I… Don’t… Hate you,” she strung a sentence together. Lena looked down.

“I knew you’d say that. Its so… You,” she huffed.

“Well… Its true,” Webby touched Lena’s hand, which she pulled back. “I dot hate you and I don’t blame you for being jealous,” Lena still didn’t respond. “You’re still my best friend, I hope you know that.”

On best friend Lena turned her head. “You want someone who hospitalized your boyfriend to still be your best friend? God Webby, are you really that stupid?”

“Well what else do you want from me?” Webby asked.

“I dunno! Maybe a punishment? A slap to the face? A-an ‘I hate you’ maybe?! I dint know! Just something! Anything! Just not this!” tears had flooded to her eyes as she exclaimed.

“L-Lena I… I don’t hate you. I-I don’t blame you. You were jealous and stuff yeah, and… You did hurt Louie a lot and that isn’t okay… But I know that you’re already hurting so… I can’t really blame you for that. Louie on the other hand… I don’t speak for him, but I do speak for you so… Yeah. I don’t blame you,” she told her. Lena tucked her knees to her chest and sighed.

“Y-yeah…” her tone was not of that of agreement or discontent. Just a meaningless mumble.

“Lena, I Won’t stop thinking of you as a friend so know that you haven’t truly lost me, okay?” she lightly touched her shoulder and Lena didn’t brush it away. There was more silence, before Lena spoke.

“Okay,” she agreed to it, though Webby knew it wasnt completely sincere, but that comes with time. It always does. She’ll be alright.

“Webs, I think I’m gonna catch some sleep,” Lena said.

“Right, that’s fair,” Webby nodded, “I can leave if you want me to,” she stood.

“Y-yeah thanks,” Lena closed her eyes. Webby sighed as she left the room, glancing back at her one more time before closing the door.


	7. Back at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie struggles with panic attacks and nightmares two weeks after the whole incident.

Louie was released from the hospital after two weeks but Lena only stayed one week but was told to be watched closely which meant one thing:

Lena had to stay in the mansion.

Though they never said it out loud, it was evident that Donald, Dewey and especially Huey were not thrilled. Huey stayed with Louie protectively and made sure Lena never went into his room, which Louie proceeded to hide in, which was fair since he couldn’t really walk all too well. He had a sprained knee and a concussion after all.

Huey’s guard didn’t effect anything though, since Lena kept mostly to herself, the guilt of what she had done weighing pretty heavily every time one of the Duck family members looked at her. Guilt. Plain and simple.

_“If you loved her enough”_

_A thud._

_“If you weren’t so selfish”_

_A crash._

_“If you weren’t so weak”_

_A tightening in his throat along. He couldn’t breathe._

_“You might have saved her”_

_Everything dropped out from under him and he fell and fell and fell. His stomach lurched into his throat until-_

Louie awoke with a thud. His heart pounded in his chest. He couldn’t breathe or remember where was. He clutched the blankets at his side and closed his eyes as a blistering headache was quick to kick in. His eyes adjusted to darkness around him and he remembered. He was in his room at McDuck Manor. He looked around and saw that Huey had vanished from his loyal seat. He had been near his bedside ever since he got released. To “protect him” he recalled him saying, but now he wasn’t in the room. Probably had to go to the bathroom now that he thought about it. Either that or Uncle Donald finally dragged him away in his sleep. 

Louie tried to rest his eyes once more but the red glow and the illusion of tightness in his throat appeared so he quickly snapped them open. He sighed and checked the time. Three in the morning.

Great.

Louie sighed and swung his legs to the edge of his bed and grabbed his cane that Scrooge gave him (half for his medical needs, half as a joke) and limped out of his room, making sure to keep an eye out so he didn’t run into Huey. 

As he walked the empty halls of McDuck manor he could feel the shadows crawling on the edge of his spine. The memories of what happened two weeks ago still haunted and followed him. He tried to ignore it, but every time he so much as blinked, he remembered. 

He turned the corner and suddenly collided heads with someone else roaming around at 3 am and they both fell to the ground. 

“Ow- what the hell-? Louie?” It was Lena. 

Lena.

Lena.

“Woah- Louie are you alright? Y-you’re breathing pretty heavily,” Lena said. 

He didn’t know. He hadn’t been paying attention. He could barely hear too. He sat with his knees and his hands on the ground, the injured knee sticking straight out though. Blood was pounding like wild drums in his ears. His heart thudded in his chest. His vision disfigured, as if with tunnel vision. He didn’t know what was happening. He tried blinking away the obscurity but the flash of the eyes and the whiplash of walls sucked him back in. 

“Louie! Can you hear me? Wh-what’s going on? Should I tell someone?” Lena was panicked too. 

Panic.

That was his emotion. 

He didn’t know why though.

She was right there. It was just a stupid hallway. he was home. She wasn’t possessed. He tightened his eyes but it still kept coming. His chest felt on fire and his heart felt as though it was going to explode and leave him due to the utter pounding of it all. He clutched the carpet in his hands and tried more desperately to get a grip on himself. 

“S-stupid… M-me j-just being st-stupid haha,” he managed to crack nervous laughter, “J-just b-being dramatic. N-no one… Call n-no one. O-only memories haha,” he sputtered in between heavy breaths. He held the carpet tighter, digging his nails into it. Breathing was hard. Really hard. As if he had just out ran a whole army of monsters. 

“Louie calm down, t-take deep breaths, you’re okay. Y-you’re at your home. Just breathe,” Lena instructed, her voice sounding nothing like it had two weeks ago. It was nervous and awkward. Not threatening at all he tried to tell himself. Louie tried to obey what her voice told him but the eyes just kept commanding and thrashing him around. 

“L-louie, its okay. It’s been two weeks since I- well- the incident happened. Just calm down,” her voice was the only piece of reality he could feel himself hold onto, so he did. He held onto it and he held onto it tightly, and slowly but surely everything calmed down. His breath relaxed, and his heart went back to its steady and normal melodic beat. Slowly, he he got himself to lie on his back and he put an arm over his eyes and he gave a tired and desperate to relax sigh. 

“Y-you… okay?” she asked. He slowly nodded.

“y-yeah… Just… so tired now…” Louie wiped sweat off of his forehead. 

“What the heck just happened?” She asked.

“I… honestly have no idea,” he noted. Lena slowly nodded. 

“I see…” she went quiet for a moment. 

“Look… Louie if now is the only time you’re going to be away from your brother then just… I want to say I’m-”

“Ah ah ah. Stop right there because I know what you’re gonna say. You’re going to say you’re sorry for losing control and… yeah… you did… I know…” he said. Lena looked down and rubbed her arm. 

“Yeah?” she gave a weak nervous chuckle. 

“Yeah and I just want you to know… I hate you, but I think I hate myself more… so… I think we’re level,” he said.

“Y-yeah?” she said with genuine curiosity if she wasn’t hearing things.

“Yeah, its cool. I get it. You were jealous and you’ve always hated me and I’ve always hated you and honestly, none of that is ever going to change but… You did just kinda help me out so… thanks,” he sat himself up. 

“No problem,” she smirked and grabbed his cane to help him up. He accepted but smacked her with the cane when he stood. 

“I still hate you by the way,” he grew a smirk of his own, which was slightly weakened by how heavily he leaned on his cane. He looked like he was gonna pass out soon. He sure looked tired. “And I hope you still hate me too.”

“Oh and rest assured I do too,” she told.

“Good. Just a good old fashion hatred right? No… demons or curses or anything. Just good old fashioned rivalry,” he asked.

“Of course,” Lena couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Good,” he started to walk away, “Have a terrible night,” he waved off with his free hand.

“And a terrible night to you too,” Lena walked away. Her feelings of guilt had not gone away completely… but they had cleared up a little, and a little can go a far way. 

That being said, two restless souls were finally able to catch the sleep and some of the peace they had so desperately needed. 


End file.
